


I Don't Like You

by Almisian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Tsunderes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almisian/pseuds/Almisian
Summary: Hana is introduced to a new member of Overwatch who's going to be her partner, Tory. Except Hana doesn't want a partner, and Tory doesn't want her as her partner. Will Hana and Tory slowly stop to hate each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to work on this fic for a really long time, but i just didn't have the time. that's also why i haven't been able to update my already existing mercy x oc fic. (i'm writing the next chapter of that fic as we speak btw). Have hand my hands full with helping out in a bird club. But i'll try to allocate time to updating the fics!.

The communal gardens. What a place to relax and unwind. Calming breeze, beautiful foliage, a crisp smell, what more could you ask for. 

 

In the garden sat Hana, happily tapping away on her phone. She was trying to unwind after a long, tiring mission. She could here the birds chirping, as well as Bastion chirping along with them. 

 

The calming atmosphere was torn apart by Angela calling Hana over. 

 

Hana groaned, and shot up. What could Angela have wanted she thought. She wanted to continue playing on her phone but she was not one to keep people waiting. She quickly trotted over to Angela’s position.

 

“Hi Angela! What’s up? Hana brushed her hair away from her eyes. “You needed me for something?”

 

“Ah! Hana! I have something important to tell you!” Angela seemed excited. “I’m sure you’ll be elated to hear this news”

 

“Oh really? What is it? I’m all ears!”

 

“We have found you a partner to work with you on missions.”

 

“A partner?” Hana’s heart sunk. 

 

“Come! She’s in the common room with Jack.” Angela began walking. “You wouldn’t want to keep them waiting!”

 

Hana unwillingly followed Angela’s lead.

 

“Uh… Angela…” Hana walked beside Angela. “I don’t want to have a partner. I work perfectly fine alone. Plus I probably won’t get along with them…”

 

“Hana, don’t worry.” Angela stopped in her track and patted Hana’s back. “You two will get along fine, trust me.”

 

Hana and Angela got to the common room. There, they were greeted at the sight of Jack talking to someone. 

 

He was talking to a girl, about the age of 18 or 19. She had dark shoulder length hair, tied up into a messy ponytail. She was rather masculine looking. She was strong built, broad shouldered, tall, about 6’1.

 

“Hana! Your new partner!” Angela gently place her arm around on the girl’s shoulder, “Meet Tory!” 

 

“Nice to meet you Miss Song.” Tory reached out to give Hana a handshake, “I’m looking forward to working with you.

 

Tory and Hana stood faced to face in silence. Hana seemingly refusing to shake her hand. 

 

“Angela I really don’t want a partner,” Hana crossed her arms, “Besides, she’s knew here anyways. You should let her partner up with a veteran of overwatch or something like that instead…”

 

“Well I’m not new here,” Tory seemed slightly annoyed at Hana’s words, “I just haven’t been in Watchpoint Gibraltar before. I’ve been working with Overwatch for two years now. Even longer if you don’t count the years where I haven’t been officially hired.”

 

“Well you two just need to suck it up and get along.” Jack intervened, “We’re not going to change your partners. That’s how things go in here.”

 

“Hana why don’t you show Tory to her room,” Angela tried to dissolve the tension between the two recruits, “It’s the room beside yours. Tory doesn’t know this place well enough yet.”

 

“Hmph…” Hana pouted. “Fine…”

 

Hana stomped out of the room, with a pissed off Tory following behind her.

 

“I was expecting them to get along,” Angela sighed, “Especially since they’re only one year apart from each other.”

 

“They’ll get along soon enough.” Jack patted Angela on the back. “Just give them some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
